Air compressor assemblies are used to provide compressed air for operating air powered tools such as nailing tools, socket driving tools, material shaping tools, sanding tools, spray painting tools, inflation chucks, and the like.
Air compressor assemblies in portable applications are conventionally designed like a wheelbarrow, having a handle bar assembly and a wheel assembly. An operator often transports the conventional portable air compressor assembly by pushing or pulling the handle bar assembly so that the air compressor assembly may move forward on the wheel assembly. However, since the handle bar assembly is typically long, a conventional portable air compressor assembly is bulky and occupies a large space. This may lead to operational difficulties. For example, there may need an air compressor assembly at a worksite. Thus, a conventional portable air compressor assembly is transported to the worksite on the wheel assembly. However, it is later found out that the worksite does not have a space large enough to hold the air compressor assembly because the handle bar assembly is too long. Thus, an operator is not able to operate the air compressor assembly at the worksite. This often leads to the operator's great frustration.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an air compressor assembly that is easily transportable with a handle bar assembly and a wheel assembly yet compact enough that the air compressor assembly does not occupy a large space.